The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a cooling system for cooling an engine arranged in an engine compartment defined by an engine housing of a tractor and the like.
As described in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 61-268817 and the like, it is known to restrain the heating of the engine, thereby preventing the increase in temperature in the engine compartment, by discharging the air passed through the radiator out of the engine compartment without encountering the engine.
However, since none of the prior art techniques has given consideration to radiant heat of the engine, there was a problem that the radiant heat of the engine was trapped or stayed in the engine compartment.